User talk:Cyberweasel89
Welcome! Hi Cyberweasel89 -- we are excited to have One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Sup Sup! Yung Wun 23:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page I'm sorry. I did the best I could, but it turned out just like the Naruto Fanon's. You can change the rules around any way you want them, or ask me to if you don't know how. I couldn't change the color of the boxes but I'll start looking for a way right away. I hope I helped a little. Ten Tailed Fox 18:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I Stand Corrected I know what I have their but I disagree with that now, for you see, even as I type this, I am actually reading the One Piece manga on-line. As well, it's nice to know that their is going to be a better version but unfortunately I don't get Toonami. By the way, may my new character (Asula) join your crew? -- Haruko-chan o^-^o03:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion I was wondering if there was a way to delete a page because I really want to delete my Shupo page because A. it's spelled wrong and B. I've re thought the name and decided to change it to Asula (which I have made a page for). On the bleachfanfiction site I noticed that a delete button has appeared after the page has been active for a certain time but I've been waiting for that here and nothing is happening. So just curious. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o22:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Here is the link to the page I wish I had never create and now would like to be deleted, Shupo ::-- Haruko-chan o^-^o22:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Template Question Hey. I have a quick question, obviously, about templates. On the One Piece Wikia, there are templates that have the Devil Fruits and stuff like this: One Piece Wikia Devil Fruit Template I used the code for that and modified it a bit to create this template to put on one of my pages: Template:Devil Fruits. Ok so, when I type in 'Templates' on the search bar, it redirects me to this page: Templates So now, onto my question. Can I get rid of the redirection and make an actual page for Templates like the page I showed you on the One Piece Wikia? And furthermore, can I make Templates like the Devil Fruit one for other things, such as Pirate Crews and things like that that are similar to the ones on the actual One Piece Wikia? It'll make navigation easier and it's easy to edit for any updates and stuff. Those table template things can also be made for all of the users also, that way they can put links for the articles they made on their own profiles. I figured I'd ask before I make any changes about re directions and stuff like that since you're the one who started this thing. Let me know, kay? Thanks! SeeNoEvil121 19:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Mizu Mizu no Mi I noticed that there was a Mizu Mizu no Mi already and I'm quite certain you're the one who contributed that article, but if I'm mistaken, please correct me and point me in the right direction. However, if that's not the case, I'll get right to the point with you. Three years ago, I made a character named Kirin Kusogawa that had the same Mizu Mizu no Mi Devil Fruit, so I was a bit disheartened to see that someone had already claimed it for themselves--and in all good conscience, I could not make an article of a character with the exact same Devil Fruit. I tried to find other things to replace it, but even so, it would still be a water based Logia fruit, and I don't want to be accused of stealing someone else's idea. I'm just wondering if it were possible for us to come to some consensus that if I come up with a different name for the Devil Fruit, I'd be able to use it since it's for an entirely different story altogether and more than likely a totally different character. I would have checked, but there's no article for the character who uses it on the Devil Fruit page. Thanks in advance for reading this and taking the time to consider my request. Subrosian 05:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Xjasonx keeps on editing the Info Box by putting his character info right in there and just today, he deleted the entire article to put his Devil Fruit info box in place of it. I told him how to do things properly, but he insists on doing it, so I'm thinking he either A: doesn't care and is a troll or B: is an idiot. Subrosian 22:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Article Standards I've tried to tell these people the proper way to use Info Boxes and set up their articles, but they don't seem to understand how the hell to do that. Subrosian 05:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Response for Nikolia's Talk It's alright if they're the same. They're from different stories all together, so it doesn't really matter. It's interesting that your character has the same nicknmae though :] Crono Crono no Mi Foxy's uses Noroma Photons or whatever those things are called. It differs from Foxy's that it has no connection to that whatsoever. It uses an unexplained form of energy to control time itself, and it can slow down or speed up things. Plus, it has a different weakness (the side effect of using it) that makes it different from Foxy's Devil Fruit. Also, I used Crono simply because it's a short word for Chroniton, the fictional element that controls time and time traveling. However, I will simply change it to Jigo Jigo no Mi under the pretense that I like the name. I don't really think it's honestly a requirement all the time for the Devil Fruit to have a Japanese name. After all, it is my story and my Devil Fruit. =/ I feel as if I have full creative reign to call it what I wish. But, I won't start a petty argument with you over this matter. Subrosian 07:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) -*sighs and rubs his temples* Sorry if I seem incredibly on edge. I've had a bit of a rough day and have been dealing with trolls on my YouTube videos all day as well as this tremendous prick who is just...being a prick. I don't mean to be confrontational, but I guess I'm just not handling my emotions very well. Oh believe me, I know the One Piece Fanon Wiki. I detest it to an extreme and wish to commit seppuku every time I even happen to wander over to that site for some god-forsaken reason. I can understand your concern for wanting to keep things accurate and true. Subrosian 07:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well Well if you have an article for it, I'll read it :] --SeeNoEvil121 07:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re: On Edge T_T Reading your message just made me get all teary eyed. I had no reason to respond so negatively to you. I feel as if we got off on the horribly wrong foot, so I want to...you know...wash all of that away if possible and start off on a fresh clean slate. Don't be afraid to joke with me, really; I'm a fun loving guy and almost always will joke right back with you. I took all of these things the wrong way because there was this guy being horribly judgmental of some of my videos (I do Let's Play videos on YouTube) on how I was playing a game in particular and his constant harassing me about it just drove me up the wall. Often times, my anger and frustration at other people will lash out irrationally at all other. I'm so sorry for how I was acting just now. I understand you were just leaving constructive criticism and whatnot and I don't want you to feel as if I'm not approachable or a person who can take critiquing from others. I don't know how you feel about Instant Messengers (I know SeeNoEvil121 can't download them on her computer), but I feel as if we'd be able to speak more quickly and easily through one of them. Subrosian 08:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It's no big deal if you can't. I don't want you to feel pressured into it. And don't worry about the Zelda comment. I get it all of the time. xD I can understand seeing this huge turnout of articles on your Wiki after being gone for so long and wanting to check them all out and make comments on them and whatnot. It's like a kid in the candy store and you don't know where to start, so you sort of just go nuts on them. It's perfectly understandable. Subrosian 08:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) That's a shame. D: I don't know how it could be disabled, though. I've never heard of such a situation. I might be going to sleep fairly soon. I am pretty tired. @_@ Subrosian 09:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sykactor Thanks for the comment on my crew. I've worked hard compiling my information-from-scratch together to my very few characters. I guess I don't really mind having the OP RP forum died, or else I might not had made up all this extra information. (Halogen is the only character that was extracted, except from a few more changes. and he's not me either. heheh) Sykactor is my future manga/comic. It may not be coming soon because I have other stories to make. You would like me explain the story/concept here? Sykactor is going be a Sci-Fi/Fantasy space adventure, having Halo, Darcy, Athena and Kaira (and more) as the main characters. and for Athena, I guess I should've put "her clothes can fall off if she in this form" even though clothes should morph with you. Some comical weakness (maybe) I gave her. haha X3 Halo Capella 16:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Vacation Time From July 27th to August 31st (and possibly later), I'll be without internet (due to a packout and us moving back to the Mainland) for that entire time and will only be able to come on rather infrequently at best on my laptop, so I've given my account information to my girlfriend to keep an eye out for vandalism and to keep things under control of the Wiki in my stead. If you see any messages from me asking for assistance with how to handle things, it'll be from her. In the mean time, I'll be busy writing up more chapters for my story and new additions to my articles to be updated upon my return. So, keep up the work with everything while I'm gone. Subrosian 04:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Character Am I allowed to make a character or do I have to make an entire pirate crew or something?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 03:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, just a bit nervous...--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 19:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thank you =D --Watchamacalit=D 21:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well ive never actually beaten legend of zelda oacrina of time though it is my favorite game of all time (No hints please) and i really stopped watching Death Note when L died and I hate near. Though i must say i liked the idea of having an evil character fort a protoganist. I usually spend all of my time on the bleach wiki (Wich i think is awesome(Bleach i mean) and i cant believe that you didnt like phantom hourglass. I liked it. I thought that twilite princess was good but the bosses were to easy. And in the windwaker I got up to the part where you have to reflect the arrows off the shield and froze up. And now i cant finish it because my brother scratched it up =One piece isnt really my forte but im knowledgable from up untill after the fight where luffy beats crocadile so i think i knwo enough to make characters. And as for MGS4 i bought a PS3 just so i can play it =D. I thought that the way (Love screaming Mantis). Did you know that the next one is gonna have raiden as the main character? Is this the end of snake? Snake? Snake? Snaaaaaaaaaake! Anywho, nice to meet you. =D is my favorite face so expect to see it alot. And i have sunburn =[.--[[User:Watchamacalit|Watchamacalit=D] 22:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and yes Soul Eater is very good. It's twisted and funny at the same time.--Watchamacalit=D 22:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Nendou Nendou no Mi http://linear.mv.com/cgi-bin/j-e/dosearch?sDict=on&H=PS&L=E&T=Telekinesis&WC=none&FG=r&BG=b&S=26 You're good. Subrosian 04:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Pirate Crew On the pirate crew page on the info box, what do you mean by "Type"?--Watchamacalit=D 23:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks again!--Watchamacalit=D 00:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Abilities I noticed there's not a template for abilities. Should we make one? Subrosian 06:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'll prove my mettle. o: Subrosian 02:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't know where my head my head is. No I have not heard of Fairy tale. What is it?--Watchamacalit=D 20:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) And Thank you for your warm welcome to the wiki.--Watchamacalit=D 20:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I will check it out. I have a habit of devouring manga, so i should be caught up with onepiece by next friday. I started from the begining so i will have some catching up to do. In the mean time, let me tell you about Soul Eater It's about two types of people. Weapon technicians, people who operate certain types of weaponry according to some specialty, and I'm pretty sure that the other type is called operaters, people who transform into weapons for the technicians to use. The story is about Maka, a girl who is a scythe technician, and her partner Soul, who is a scythe. The object is to feed your weapon 99 souls, and 1 witches soul (I think its 99). There is also Black Star, an assasin who announces his presence before he fights, Death the Kid, the son of Shinigami-sama, the most feared and powerful technician. My favorite character is Dr. Franken Stein, who is a lot cooler than you may think. If I may ask, could you please read Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara (Devil's Advocate Kukabara) like, immediatly. It's on onemanga. I personally think that It surpasses naruto, bleach, soul eater, and even deathnote. Oh and you were talking about you being L n stuff, well I think that I'd be Taro, from the Pilot, if you havent read it than you should. Its awesome. Well i will check out Fairy Tail. Once again, im drifting to another subject. MAR Omega, wich is a spinoff of MAR is on OneManga, as well as new chapters of Shaman King that show waht happen after They get the SOF (Spirit of Fire). It's called "Shaman King Kengzengbeng" or something like that. Lastly, I have made my first character =D. And i updated my user talk page. So that about wraps things up. Bye!--Watchamacalit=D 01:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) And no, im not up to date. Luffy just defeated Buggy.-- I apologize for my stupidity on the subject. Here is my argument. Well i went on the wikia, and i looked up the devil fruit. The two aren't exactly the same. My devil fruit causes permanent transformation into straw while the canon fruit creates "Voodoo" dolls. The person dosn't have to necessarily be a scarecrow, It's just that this character has filled up a skin, and happens to look like a scarecrow hence the name "Scarecrow" really, the only thing that the two fruits have in commom is straw. They don't even use it in the same way. But, if you think that I am copying the canon, you may delete this character. It's your choice.--[[User:Watchamacalit|Watchamacalit=D 02:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well I didnt check the onepiece wiki to see if there was allready a canon devil fruit because Im stupid, lazy, forgetful, shall I go on? If its not to much trouble, could you please delete the character? I like all of my creations to be original. As for Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara, it is a one-shot manga so it shouldnt take you very long. And the fact that both the first chapter, and pilot for onepiece was called "Romance Dawn" is probably the reason why i didnt know about the pirate types. Once again, onepiece isnt really my forte so if im doing anything wrong then dont hesitate to correct (and critisize) me. I'm sorry im such a handful, and that i say sorry all the time. Sorry!--Watchamacalit=D 02:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Fairy Tail ZOMG! Fairy tail is so cool! I'm so excited i cant even express my feelings in words! I just finished the fifth chapter and OMG it's so cool. OOOMMGGGGG!.......omg...--Watchamacalit=D 03:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) 1. There is romance in Soul Eater, and some perversion too. It never really goes above "Fighting for my lover" kind of thing though. 2. I am not oblidged to answer that question. (I feel like if i say yes, youll say "Wow i cant believe your that much of a perv!" and if i say no youll say "Why were you looking?") 3. It's a non canon release pilot. 4. Yes, but she is good. So they don't eat her soul. Yummy. 5. I'm relatively sure that technicians dont make the operators, but the technician and operator must have a compatable soul wavelength to become a good combination. 6. Well first off, why would you change the jack to jerk and the still say ass? And two, they dont create the operators. 7. Operators can use their powers without the use of a technician, but need a technician to reach their full potential. And Maka's dad is a scythe to. So hah. Certain families become certain weapons. Kind of like the kekkie genkais for clans in naruto. 8. They want to stop bad peoplz. Thats pretty much the entire plot. 9. After they become a death scythe, they take on harder missions, develoup new abilities, kill bad people etc. etc. 10. Well im not sure. Since japan does exist in soul eater it may be modeled after earth, but the sun and the moon in shibusen make faces, and the characters are aware of this! At one point in the story Maka's dad points out to Maka about the funny face that the sun is making! Cool huh? I think so anyway. I think that the world in Soul Eater is modeled after earth, but the towns and cities are different. 11. Unfortunately, veeeeeeeeeerry veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerry slowly. 12. i've heard of it but never bothered to read it. Now time for some fun-facts. Soul's last name is actually Evans, not Eater. Excalibur is present in Soul Eater and is a weapon. They put a cool twist on it though. Now if you have anymore questions, any at all, please feel free to ask. I really enjoy answering them. Now I've got some questions for you. 1. Does Lucy ever get a key called "Andromida"? Its my favourite constellation. 2. I honestly cant beleive that you only read the pilot. I'm allready on chapter 15 on fairy tale, and ive only been reading for an hour. 3. *sighs* This wiki is very complicated to me. I feel discouraged. ToT 4. Who is your favourite character in MAR? 5. After your read it, what is your opinion on Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara? I NEED TO KNOW. 6. Who is your favourite character in MGS4? Mines the Metal Gear MKII. MKIII is a poser! 7. This is actually about one piece. Are there only 5 known flying-type fruits, or is it actually only five? 8. Are you hawt? (Joke. Really I'm sorry. Feel free to answer the question though =D) 9. Have you ever considered making a Fairy Tale fanon wiki? The responsibility would kill me. Litteraly. 10. I love your smiley faces. Heres kirby. (>'o'<) 11. What is your favorite quote? Please dont feel oblidged to answer any of these questions. But if you want to then go ahead.--Watchamacalit=D 05:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Chrona is a girl. Its been established.--Watchamacalit=D 05:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Haha, omfg. The irony. I'm ahead of you in fairy tail. Hahahaha! I'm on chapter 103! Omg. Thats so funny.--Watchamacalit=D 19:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ive come to realize some things about myself that i think that you may find interesting. #I am not stupid. I am an encyclopedia of knowledge deemed "Useless" by others but to me is useful in its own little way. #I am not forgetful. I simply choose to remember what other people dont, and while I do that I choose not to remember what other people do. #I am not paranoid. I am simply prepared for every possible situation and have taken every possible action necessary to counter those situations. #I am not different. Everybody else is XD. #I am a sinner. I have a lust for tales, a greed for knowledge, and am gluttonuss enough to obtain all that i want, and take it all in at the same time. What i envy i will strive to obtain, and those who get in my way will feel my wrath. I am proud of my work, and my sloth will keep me from changing it one bit. (In case you were wondering, i just named the seven deadly sins.) Haha thats a bunch of BS. Felt fun to type though. As far as appearences go, im not one to brag. Nooo, i dont wear glasses, im tall, and i dont have huge boobs. But i have pimples, im very skinny no matter what i do, i eat paper, cardboard, plastic, string, pencils, rubber, and all other things deemed inedible by mankind. I have a number opf scars, horrible BO, and an extreme sensitivity to the sun. So dont feel bad Cy! There are other nerds just like you (even though i do play sports heheh). As for Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara, you suck! I hate you! That manga is awesome! But i suppose everyone is entitled to thier opinion (Even if it does suck). Im personally horrible at math, but a wiz a science and english. So you shouldnt expect any spelling errors from me. And its not that the wiki is complicated, im just to lazy to meet your standards. Did you call me Watch *Twitch*?--Watchamacalit=D 19:58, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes I know im weird. I apologize for exposing you to my delearium.--Watchamacalit=D 20:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh? I have 13 cats, 2 dogs, 2 turtles. and a parrot. I eat inedible objects, im an insomniac, an im begrudgingly skinny even thpough i eat so much it isnt even funny. I get yelled at because of stuff my brother does, i cant stop saying thank you and sorry, ugjh theres so much. I dont want this to turn into some kind of contest though (I dont want you to feel bad when you lose).--Watchamacalit=D 23:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well im just glad i found someone to have such an engaging conversation with. Most people are either A) Too stupid, or B)To "cool" to watch anime. Btw, im pretty much on 24/7 so feel free to message me anytime! I really enjoy talking.--Watchamacalit=D 00:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Spring Cleaning I think it's about time we start to remove the articles that don't follow the format, templates, etc. etc. Because, you told them to fix them and make them according to protocol or else you would delete them and they haven't been fixed yet. Subrosian 03:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Editing Issue I don't know if this is happening to anybody else, but it's certainly happening to me. Sometimes when I try to make edits, it won't even go through and I'll have to save changes, re-edit it (usually through copy-pasting my original edit that didn't go through) and refresh the page several times for it to even work. I'm not sure if this is a problem throughout various Wiki's or if it's just ours, but I figure there might have been some kind of mention of editing errors to us Admins...right? Subrosian 07:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Lion Zoan There already is one and I don't wanna have to add that long winded title tag onto it to show I'm not copying someone else's idea. I think it could be a stand alone Zoan like Jeran's Garou Garou no Mi. Subrosian 23:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) #2 is what I did. It's a stand alone Devil Fruit. T-rex zoan Well they never truly revealed what dinosaur that X drake's devil fruit is in the manga. They just said it was a Ancient Zoan type. That's all. so my T-rex zoan is safe. --Slasher Chaos 13:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Today's News I'm kind of 50/50 on Whitebeard being a Devil Fruit user. I always hoped he would be strong without it, but I'm not entirely discouraged, nor am I losing faith in Oda for it. He's nowhere near as bad as Naruto's Kishimoto or Bleach's Kubo--not by a long shot. The fruit is horribly broken, though. He's too strong now. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to be forward and up front with you. I think you saying that, and I quote, "In fact, I think that Devil Fruits are just what misguided fanboys use to cover the fact that they don't know how to make their character strong on their own." is a bit presumptuous on your part. A lot of the times it may be true, but it could also be the complete opposite. I love seeing the outrageous (but not too outrageous) ideas people come up with for Devil Fruits as opposed to giving them pure strength, because the possibilities are endless, just the same as giving your character a non-fruit power. Subrosian 22:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Good Point Well it's nice to see you understand. :) As for 0 Espada, he's not bothering me. I'm just trying to teach him the basics of proper article etiquette. Subrosian 15:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Say I do it all the time. I've been known to make articles for characters that haven't even shown up in my story yet. I don't know if people read my fanfic either or even are aware of the existence of this site, but I still upload said articles. Subrosian 17:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Godturtle Island I find a collaborative effort to be an interesting idea. The concept of the Turtle Island idea is interesting, to say the least. I wouldn't say it's overused, because it seems to be different every time I see it. I think it's a good idea you've got going, but naturally a lot of planning and discussion would have to be put into it. Namely, how such a continent was able to flourish on the back of a giant sea turtle. After all, it can't be said that it just appeared there. Such a thing, even in manga and fantasy, is ridiculous. Subrosian 17:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Stolen Information Did you know that on the One Piece Fanon Wiki, they copied every bit of information from your Mizu Mizu no Mi to use on their Mizu Mizu no Mi? That guy Young Piece copied every single bit of it. Subrosian 20:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Well he went and changed it now that I got on his case about it. Subrosian 20:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Not to worry. He already took down all of the stolen information after I talked to him about it. He seemed genuinely sorry about it, but I didn't think I was being too hard on him or anything. I just have a thing about plagiarism that drives me up the wall. Subrosian 22:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :'( i know i stole one of ur article and i so sorry, i didnt really mean to stolen something im so very extremly sorry :'( can u forgive me :'(? Young Piece 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) okay :) well sadly im always sad :( my gf didn't text me its been like almost 2 weeks, i just want to kill myself. bye cruel world Young Piece 19:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Bronwen D. Natsue in Reunion ^^ Thanks, she will appear soon in it. I need to update on Reunion xD. --Slasher Chaos 22:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yurei Yurei no Mi Permission to use in story granted. In fact, you can use it for the Godturtle Island as well; as fun as it sounds, I don't think the island has a place in Piracy, at least not at its current rate. I could use it in a different movie later on, but not in the main story... but I ramble. As said, permission granted! =3 YolkaEd 15:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ? �I am curious how I vandelized the Role play category . I am not sure what I did wrong. Please tell me. Thanks for renaming ArubaatoSan for me :D One Piece RP Forum Yes! Yes! Link me to it! I've been looking for a decent place for Roleplaying in such a long time and I've had absolutely no luck in finding it. Subrosian 05:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I won't post and I'll read the rules, but am I allowed to register an account? I also have two friends I told about the forum that are interested in joining. Do you permit me to link them? Subrosian 01:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, one of them is my life long Roleplaying partner and the other one is just as much worth his salt as the first guy. Subrosian 00:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Did you get my message on the RP Forum? I sent you a PM. Also, a guy named Krotar registered and that's one of my Roleplaying buddies, so don't mind him. Subrosian 19:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I want to know why my character pages were deleted!! How come you guys felt the need to delete my shugo hikaru, chika kuramoto and mr. 6 page?! i mean seriously?! i didnt do anything wrong i followed the rules and everything!! but still three of my pages were deleted and i wanna know why!!? I made those characters up and put alot of thought into them but you juss deleted them without even telling me why?! that was very rude, i dont care if you didnt like my characters that still didnt make it okay juss becuz yur an admin here doesnt mean you shud juss go around deleting peoples articles thats juss rude!! Pirates! Hey. Yeah, I'm always accepting characters, though there's no guarantees it'll end up in the crew, but I'll definitely do my best to include it in the story. Just send me a private message on fanfiction with the profile (or link to the profile) and I'll take a look at it and see what I can do. ^.^SeeNoEvil121 02:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Forum Oh-ho-ho, you can bet I'll be there!!! I got the link from reading Subrosian's talk, so don't worry, but I'll go sign up, ASAP! I have my own forum (Gash Bell though) so I have a bit of experience in things like that if you ever need help :] I'll show you if you like ^.^ Anyway, thanks for letting us know about that!AS for Blackbeards two powers... It must be a result of his DEvil Fruit of course! Gah, what a strange production! I can't wait to see what he had in mind C:SeeNoEvil121 02:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey Its me Jasmine sorry for kinda getting out uh hand there, ive had a busy streeful week & wasnt in a very good mood either! I didnt mean to be immature or yell at you i was jus a lil upset that my pages were deleted n stuff! Buttum Yea; i didnt kno i wasnt allowed to use things Like powers technique etc for this wiki I thot itd be fine if i used Rurouni kenshin attacks for the character mr 6. I also didnt kno you need an info box thingy or even how to make one..lol Anywayz Im apoligizing here..LoL So im hoping you accept my apoligy I didnt mean to Yell i was juss knda frustrated alrdy tht day so0o yea Sorry Cyberweasel89.. uhh I cud use sum help with making my character pages follow the rules n be correctly formatted Its okayy if i put em bakc up here rite? As long as i follow the rules n All? *Jazzy* 22:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Shugo72 Uhh not sure if i did the signature rite! Lol Anywayz id likeit if you cud help format my character pages the right way! Misunderstanding? Sorry, but you've left a message on my talkpage stating something about an article on roleplays... I think you might have the wrong guy, I have never edited an article titled roleplays, so If we could get all this cleaned up and straightened out that would be wonderful. Thank you ~~ Sartas.D.Arubaato 2:55 13 April 2010 Yo I know it has been a while since I talked to you. I have made a new move for your OC Bronwen D. Natsue that has to do with her flintlock pistols. It's called Twin Meteo Shot, it's where Natsue will flip into the air over her foes and shoot down two Haki enforced shots from her flintlock pistols down at her foes. I hope you like it and I will still be using her in my story. Also i won't be updating around here anymore. --Slasher Chaos 16:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I need sum help! Hey its me jasmine! xD i havent been on here for a bit becuz of skool work nd allthat Rofl so00o yea..Anywayz Sub was nice enough to restore my articles *Yay* =) but he sed i need to format them properly. but i dont kno how to make one of those grey info box things!! if i did i wud have made one i juss used one of the table things becuz i thot that was how yur supposed to do it? buttum yea i need one of those grey info box things for my shugo, chika, my version of neko neko no mi housecat and jouki jouki no mi articles cud you please please tell me how to make one?! -Shugo72*Jazzy* 01:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Killing in One Piece I believe we've had this kind of discussion before. I recall Oda stating in an SBS or something of the sort that it is Luffy who chooses not to kill anyone because he thinks it is suitable punishment to see their hopes and dreams shattered. Yes, considering Oda is the one who comes up with the ideas it is ultimately his philosophy but it is being projected onto Luffy's character, so it is both of theirs. And of course it is going to cause rifts in the Straw Hat Pirates, particularly because Jeran believes they cannot be as naive as to allow their enemies to live. Zoro, on the other hand, hasn't killed anyone since Mr. 7 of Baroque Works; he's left them seriously injured but none of his enemies have died by his hand or indirectly by his actions. Cabaji, Buchi and Sham, and Hachi all lived despite having mortal wounds cut into their bodies. Subrosian 01:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) R: Why doesn't Luffy ever kill his enemies? If you look back, he didn't kill Mohji, he didn't kill Helmeppo or Captain Morgan, or anyone. Well, Zoro was the one who beat Morgan, but still. Why? O: Ahh, good question. First of all, Morgan is still alive. He's being held in prison now by his former subordinates. So why didn't Luffy kill him? In this era, people put their lives on their beliefs and convictions, and fight. When he goes into battle, Luffy is destroying others' beliefs. And when these enemies' beliefs are shattered and defeated, they feel a pain equal to death. I think that for these pirates, killing or not killing is secondary to winning or losing. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_4 I'm afraid you should do a little more research before trying to say I'm wrong. Now about Zoro, he killed Mr. 7 before he even thought about joining the Straw Hat Pirates. This Mr. 7 came to recruit Zoro to Baroque Works because of his prowess as a bounty hunter, but when he was denied the position of Leader, he killed Mr. 7 in retaliation. Luffy had no knowledge of this thus he wouldn't care that Zoro did it, and besides even if he did know, it happened so long ago I'm positive Luffy wouldn't condemn Zoro for his actions in the past. Subrosian 01:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I honestly expected more from you. All you're saying to me right now is baseless conjecture without any supporting evidence to back it up. Thankfully for the both of us though, I know what it means to have factual evidence to support my statements so I will now show you where you've gone wrong in this argument and then we'll get back to the concept of Luffy's philosophy, or lack of one according to you. Mr. 7 wasn't at Whiskey Peak, that's pretty much all there is to it. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v472/VashtheKitty/190-1.jpg The operatives who were at Whiskey Peak were Mr. 8 (Igaram), Mr. 9, Miss Monday, Miss Wednesday (Vivi), Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. Mr. 7 was not there, because he was dead. It's obviously in Luffy's mind that defeat is worse than death to enemy pirates or enemies alike, so it's a belief he strongly holds. Robin is indeed one of the more ruthless members of the Straw Hat crew but no one she has attacked has died, so it's either she is choosing to hold back or they are extremely resilient people, but I'm going with the former since Spandam is weaker than a common Marine grunt soldier. And where on earth did you see Luffy saying he would kill the Black Cat Pirates after he's done with Kuro? Once again, I did my research and you're wrong. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v472/VashtheKitty/39-1.jpg The Black Cat Pirates were cheering for Luffy to defeat Captain Kuro so they wouldn't die and not but seconds before that, Kuro was telling Luffy about how he kills off weak subordinates that he doesn't need and Luffy even said he would never become a pirate like him. Ergo, one who kills others that are weaker than them or just killing in general. Luffy always states that he will "beat up," "crush" "send them flying" or some other such statement to his opponents, but he's never said he will kill any of them. I'm rather ashamed that you would misinterpret so many of these things while being Head Administrator of the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. Now that we're done with getting the evidence out of the way, it's about time we got into the opinion based arguments. There is no real code for writing fan fiction. Stealing from Pirates of the Caribbean, they're more like guidelines of things you should and shouldn't do, but clearly people don't follow them. All you have to do is go to the One Piece Fanon Wiki and you'll know what I mean. For you to say that my original character can't stir up a conflict like that is you trying to directly seize control of how I write my stories and also trying to presume you know what Oda says about the philosophy of the crew. Now me, I presume nothing but I let the evidence and the facts do the talking for me, which I have clearly done in our little debate here. You, however, have just been throwing out baseless conjecture which does not hold water in this discussion. Even if you say that an original character isn't "permitted" to point out the flaws and characteristics of a canon character, it is becoming blatantly obvious that Luffy won't be able to get away with leaving his enemies alive anymore. The mightiest threats of the sea now stand before him on their way to the New World and Raftel. The Admirals, the remaining Shichibukai, the Supernova, and Blackbeard. If Luffy doesn't kill these people, they will continue to pursue him until they capture him or kill him. I am merely stating an obvious story element in my story before it arises in the canon series, which it inevitably will, that much is for certain. Besides, I'm protected by the concept of artistic license which despite its controversy has been an idea that has existed for many years. It is the artist's interpretation or alteration of the original work that is meant to improve on the art itself. I can list an entire mountain of works of fiction or on the silver screen that have used this idea and been widely panned by critics and accepted with positive reviews worldwide, so there's really nothing you can say or do that would stop me from continuing my story as planned. As of right now, I can tell you don't agree with my idea but unfortunately you are currently a minority because there are plenty of people who have accepted and nurtured my plan while it seems you are trying to hold it back from flourishing. I hold no ill will towards you because I'm not saying your opinion is forfeit or forbidden, but if you say these kinds of things you can't expect me to not defend my work. Subrosian 14:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oda ≠ Luffy I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not trying to "insult you with a condescending attitude." I'm being realistic and I'm being practical and if you're being the rubbed the wrong way by that then there's nothing I can do about that except extend a sincere apology. But this is a debate we're having about the nature of a character's behavior and how we're permitted to handle things with a preexisting character/idea. Someone is bound to get their toes stepped on one way or the other; it's just the way these things work. Personally, I find the entire situation to be quite entertaining. It is the most mental stimulation I get out of going to class and I'm going to have to thank you in the end for engaging with me in this little battle of the minds. There's important matters to discuss here now, though. So let's continue, shall we? Luffy is not the epitome of manliness, that much is for certain. Luffy is as much an innocent, naive boy with an insatiable appetite and a strong sense of loyalty and his own personal justice as much as Goku is. Oda is a tremendous fan of Akira Toriyama's work and that much is apparent by his collaboration work with him in Cross Epoch. Luffy is also very strong and intimidating, but he never attempts to be strong or intimidating so to say that Oda had manliness in mind when he imagined Luffy is a rather skewed perception of our protagonist. When Oda responded to that question, he was speaking on behalf of how Luffy feels about killing the enemies that he defeats. Perhaps he may not force that belief onto his nakama, but Luffy abhors senseless killing and violence which is why he hates Crocodile with such passion as he does. Luffy has never detested a villain as much as he has Crocodile because of what he did to Arabasta and the pain he inflicted upon Vivi. Crocodile was a cold-blooded killer who was only out for his own personal gain and he went against everything Luffy believed in, so defeating him was a personal matter which is why he confronted him time and time again even after having lost to him and nearly died on two occasions. But even then he would not kill him because one, he wouldn't sink down to his level and two, crushing all of Crocodile's dreams and having them literally topple down on top of him was suitable punishment and it is something that Luffy believes is necessary for a villain. Death is the easy way out and he will not grant them that privilege. Where do you get off saying Luffy is fine with killing people? He's never done it and he most likely never will but as I said before it is going to become a main issue and very important plot point in the future with all of these dangerous enemies they are set to face. I won't reiterate my previous statements as they still hold water in this discussion. And how exactly am I making Luffy look like a pussy by defending his beliefs? So by your logic by having a philosophy that killing is unnecessary and peace is a better alternative (or peace through beating your opponents to a bloody pulp like One Piece does) that Gandhi, King, and any other pacifist seeking the path of least bloodshed is a pussy as well. I think very highly of these people and value their beliefs. It takes a stronger man to stay his hand than it does to swing it. Those are words to live by and that is exactly how Luffy is. He is the furthest thing from a coward and I am by no means trying to personify him as such. As a matter of fact, through his confrontation with Jeran over killing other people, even their enemies, it only solidifies this "epitome of manliness" you seem to have labeled him with...or so you claim Oda did. Jeran is not trying to reform anyone, but he is merely expressing his view on the matter and how he thinks Luffy's is going to be hopeless in the future that they are going to experience against said dangerous enemies. If you're so persistent on believing in this, then I suppose I have to spoil the entire story for you and everyone else who bothers to come to this Wiki and could possibly stumble upon this conversation. Jeran leaves the crew because of his beliefs and he joins with the Hidden Pirates who accept the way he thinks and show no concern for the killing of their enemies because it needs to be done out of necessity. Later on Jeran finds Shanks and the two of them have a lengthy discussion about the way Luffy acted and how Jeran acted as well. Shanks agrees to be a mediator between the two and he supplies Jeran with a Tone Dial expressing his thoughts on the matter to share with Luffy. When Jeran returns, he lets him hear the Tone Dial and after everything is said and done Jeran tearfully returns to his crew that he loves and cares for and would do anything for, whether it dying to protect them or having to kill someone in order to do it. Zoro, much like when Usopp left, is adverse to Jeran returning just like that and he asks Jeran to try and set his beliefs aside before returning or there will be no place for him. Jeran is still permitted to think the way he wants to think but in all essence of fairness to keep the peace on the ship he has him reach a compromise that he will not take the life of another and Jeran agrees to these conditions. Afterward they have an emotional reunion and the crew sets forth again as a complete family. So now I'm slightly unhappy you've forced me to divulge information of that nature, but I really had no choice in defending my story. Subrosian 03:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Discord Server I created a Discord server, and I know you're probably not active on Wiki anymore or even really care about the fan fiction community since you've been gone for so long. But, you're the founder so I figured I'd send you an invitation. So, here's the link to that. Feel free to join if you see fit. Subrosian (talk) 00:24, July 12, 2018 (UTC)